Amor de tres
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: AU. Ciel, Sebastián y Alois están en la preparatoria. Los tres son amigos muy unidos pero cuando Ciel se entere del secreto que guardan Alois y Sebastián pondrá en duda esa amistad. ¿Se alejará de ellos o compartirá el secreto? YAOI


¿Cómo es que somos amigos?, esa pregunta siempre rondaba por mi mente. Todos teníamos 15 años e ingresamos a la preparatoria, nos conocíamos desde niños pero aún no me cabía en la cabeza como fue llegamos a hacer amigos. Sebastián era rudo, callado y solitario pero a la hora de pelear era el primero en sacar los puños, Alois era muy alegre, hablaba con las personas sin conocerlas y era el responsable de que los tres fuéramos amigos, y después estaba yo Ciel, era muy callado y tenía tendencia de asustar a las personas por mis comentarios fríos y sin sentimientos pero como querían que actuara de alegre si mis padres habían muerto en un incendio en nuestra casa hace poco más de 5 años, lo único que me ayudó a superar su muerte fue el apoyo incondicional de Alois y Sebastián ellos siempre habían cuidado de mi ya que aunque me viera rudo la verdad era que siempre estaba asustado de cualquier cosa que sucediera. Sin pensar más en esta rara amistad salí de la casa de mi tutora, Madam Red y caminé a paso tranquilo hasta la preparatoria

-Hey- miré a la derecha, era Sebastián quien me saludaba con un gesto de mano, caminó hasta llegar a mi lado, estrechamos nuestras manos y el a modo de molestia pasó su brazo por sobre mis hombros mientras que su otra mano en puño presionaba en mi cabeza haciendo su tan famoso cerillito

-¡Suéltame Sebastián!- trataba de alejarlo de mi pero era inútil ya que él era muy fuerte

-¿Se divierten sin mi?- miramos en dirección de esa voz y sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar Alois nos embistió con un abrazo de oso

-¡Los extrañé chicos!- dijo con su habitual tono alegre

-¡Suéltanos!- dijimos Sebastián y yo tratando de soltarnos de su abrazo, Alois por fin tuvo piedad y nos soltó

-¡Vamos!, hoy es el primer día de preparatoria y no podemos llegar tarde- dijo alegremente mientras tomaba una brazo de Sebastián y uno mío para comenzar a caminar hasta la preparatoria. Al llegar Alois nos soltó y los tres caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un inmenso auditorio donde había cientos de alumnos de nuevo ingreso

-¡Ciel!- dijo esa alegre y conocida voz

-No, Sebastián, Alois cúbranme- dije preocupado, no quería que Elizabeth me encontrara

-Claro- dijeron los dos los vi moverse frente a mi ocultándome de Elizabeth y solté un suspiro de salvación pero entonces los dos se movieron mientras yo era embestido por los abrazos y besos de Elizabeth

-¡Ciel también estás aquí!- dijo alegremente Mire a Sebastián cubriéndose pulcramente la boca con una mano mientras detrás de esta una sonrisa burlona se escondía y Alois se reía sin ningún miramiento, en mi mente los veía a los dos con puñales en mis ojos con la palabra _traidores_

-¡Sebastián!- gritó una melosa voz

Entre los tres cruzamos miradas y en mi rostro se extendió una sonrisa macabra mientras Sebastián me fulminaba con los ojos, esta sería mi venganza

-¡SEBASTIÁN!- chilló Grell mientras extendía sus brazos pero en el ultimo instante Sebastián se quitó y le puso el pie para que cayera- Sebas eres tan malo conmigo...- dijo Grell haciendo un puchero mientras se levantaba del suelo

-¿Tan pronto empiezan a pelear?-

-Eso no te conviene- contraatacó Sebastián

No hacía falta sabes con quién estaba hablando, siempre que veía a Claud algo en el se disparaba y siempre trataba de llevarle la contra, de sobresalir a pesar de él y de ponerlo en ridículo.

Si, ahora el grupo extraño estaba completo.

-Alumnos tomen asiento, a continuación los nombraremos para que se ubiquen en su respectiva aula- dijo una voz de mujer por las bocinas que estaban en cada esquina del auditorio.

Todos sentamos juntos y poco a poco nuestro amigos fueron escogidos para diferentes aulas, en ese instante mi máscara de frialdad fue mi mejor arma para ocultar el terror que invadía por dentro, ¿que tal si quedaba separado de Sebastián y Alois?, ¿podría hacer amigos fácilmente?. Mi terror aumentó cuando el nombre de Sebastián se oyó por las bocinas, Alois y yo lo miramos mientras él nos daba una sonrisa de confianza y se dirigía hacia donde estaba empezándose a formar el aula 13.

-Tranquilo sabes que no te dejaremos solos- dijo Alois en mi oído, me giré para verlo con su enorme sonrisa, me tomó de la mano transmitiéndome su paz y eso me calmó un poco pero cuando escuché su nombre mi terror aumentó varios niveles, me sonrió y se fue caminando alegremente mientras se situaba al lado de Sebastián.

-Y el último de esta aula es... Ciel Phantomhive-

Cuando escuché mi nombre me quede en shock asimilando las palabras mientras Alois y Sebastián me hacían señas para que fuera con ellos.

Al llegar al aula hicimos las aburridas presentaciones, lo consideraba muy absurdo ya que algunos ya tenían a amigos en el salón y los que no trataban de ser lo posible por estar al lado de alguien.

Cuando por fin se terminó el día los tres fuimos a casa de Sebastián ya que él por lo general estaba solo, sus padres estaban en riesgo de divorcio por lo que hacían hasta lo imposible por estar lejos de casa olvidando a su único hijo.

Antes de llegar a la casa de Sebastián vimos como unos chicos de nuestra preparatoria se besaban apasionadamente, se tomaron de la mano y siguieron con su camino, por mi parte estaba un poco confundido ya que nunca en mi vida había visto en vivo y a todo color como dos gays se besaban, miré a Sebastián y Alois para ver sus reacciones pero no parecían afectados, Alois tenía un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas y Sebastián lo miraba con ojos cargados de amor, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-¿A caso me perdí de algo?-

Los dos me miraron con una mezcla entre emoción y temor, me tomaron por los brazos y corriendo llegamos a la casa de Sebastián, nos encerramos en su habitación y me sentaron en la cama mientras ellos se sentaban frente a mi en el suelo

-Tenemos que decirte algo importante- dijo Alois emocionado

-Es algo que puede cambiar el destino de nuestra amistad- sentenció Sebastián sin quitarme los ojos de encima

Se dieron una última mirada y asintieron para ellos, se tomaron de las manos fuertemente y me miraron disididos

-Nosotros somos pareja- dijeron al unisono

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos pero extrañamente no sentía nada, no porque no me importara sino por que no sabía que sentir, si sentir alegría por que mis mejores amigos fueran pareja y me miraran devorándome con los ojos o temor y alejarme de ellos.

-¿Y que opinas?- dijo Alois emocionado

-Pues... no sé... esto es extraño y aun no logro asimilarlo, solo aclárenme una cosa, ¿cuándo comenzó esto?- dijo confundido y tocándome la sien tratando de asimilar todo lo que me estaban diciendo

-Fue cuando mis padres me dijeron que se iban a divorciar- dijo Sebastián

Ahora lo recordaba, nos había llamado para decirnos la mala noticia pero yo no había podido ir porque estaba de viaje con mi tía.

-Como tu no viniste Sebastián y yo nos quedamos solos- vi como le daba una mirada llena de amor y por alguna rezón... sentí celos- platicamos de lo que le estaba ocurriendo y pues... nos besamos...- admitió con un débil sonrojo mientras Sebastián lo abrazaba y lo acercaba a su pecho-y... nos entregamos-

Mi boca se abrió del asombro

-Ustedes no son...-

-Después de esa noche no, pero Sebastián era muy orgulloso como para dejarse domar así que yo soy su funda- declaró orgullosamente Alois

Esto se estaba pasando de la raya, creo que era todo lo que podía asimilar en esto instantes

-¿Porque me dicen esto?-

Ambos me miraron con amor en los ojos

-En primera por que eres nuestro amigo- dijo Alois

-Y segundo pero no menos importante... te amamos- dijo Sebastián

Los dos se acercaron a mi y me tumbaron en la cama, de la conmoción no podía reaccionar, sentí como Alois me bajaba los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y en ese instante traté de moverme pero era inútil con Sebastián encima de mi sentado en mi abdomen. Se acercó a mi mientras me susurró

-Te amo...-

Y en ese instante sentí sus labios sobre los míos, fue un toque muy suave y por mi nula experiencia en cuanto a besar sentía que era un experto, por arte de magia mis brazos reaccionaron al beso y lo atrajeron a mi, su lengua se coló por mi boca entrelazándose con la mía pero entonces sentí como el aliento me faltaba, Sebastián se separó un poco de mi dejándome respirar pero entonces sentí como algo húmedo y resbaladoso comenzó a acariciar mi miembro, di un respingo y luego un gemido de placer salió de mi boca. Alois estaba desfrutando de mi miembro mientras Sebastián me besaba y me acariciaba muy sensualmente. En un determinado momento antes de llegar al orgasmo Alois abandonó mi miembro y Sebastián se levantó de encima de mi, pero en cambio los dos me cargaron y me pusieron a cuatro patas, en frente de mi vi a Alois desnudo, tenía una sonrisa alegre acompañada de un débil sonrojo y con su mano me ofreció su miembro

-Yo no...- pero las palabras murieron en mi boca cuando Alois me besó apasionadamente

-Solo chupalo como si fuera una paleta- dijo sonrojado pero feliz, entonces sentí como las manos de Sebastián me acariciaban las caderas, la espalda y el vientre para pasar a mis nalgas y mi ano escondido entre ellas. Separó mis nalgas y entonces sentí como su lengua lamía e intentaba penetrar en mi ano. Gemí disfrutando con la sensación- ¿Oye y que hay de mi?- reprochó Alois pero de inmediato y con algo de temor por si lo lastimaba le dí una pequeña lamida en la cabeza de su miembro, el gimió e involuntariamente movió sus caderas contra mi boca, su sabor era extraño más no desagradable así que seguí lamiendo y chupando hasta que la tentación me hizo tragarlo tanto como pudiera, Alois lo agradeció con un gemido mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, por su parte Sebastián había dejado de lamerme el ano para comenzar a frotar su miembro contra él, me tensé de inmediato pues era mi primera vez

-Tranquilo- lo escuché susurrar en mi oído- jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño, a ninguno de los dos- declaró generalmente, eso solo sirvió para derretir mi corazón y que me dejara llevar por las sensaciones que provocaban en mi.

Sebastián fue entrando de a poco en mi, sentí como si algo me desgarraba por dentro así que me saqué el miembro de Alois para cerrar la boca soportando el dolor pero entonces Alois se sentó frente a mi y me besó transmitiéndome su tranquilidad, paz y amor. No supe hasta cuando duró el beso pero cuando nos separamos Sebastián ya estaba dentro mio, Alois volvió a nuestra posición anterior y sentí como la mano de Sebastián me acariciaba el miembro bombeándolo mientras él comenzaba con un lento vaivén y yo me disgustaba con el miembro de Alois. Cada movimiento era mejor que el anterior y en lo único en lo que me concentraba era en vivir el momento al máximo, cuando llegamos al orgasmo lo hicimos juntos cayendo derrotados en la cama de Sebastián, inevitablemente me quedé profundamente dormido.

Cuando desperté estaba entre Alois y Sebastián quienes me miraban con amor, Sebastián me dio un beso, luego Alois y sin importarles nada se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente frente a mi, me sentí celoso...

-¿Oigan y yo que?- dije enojado pero entonces la mano de Sebastián se posó en mi miembro mientras la de Alois se posaba en el suyo

-Anda Ciel- rogó Alois, coloqué mi mano en el miembro de Alois y juntos nos masturbamos hasta llegar al orgasmo pero en el proceso nos manchamos con la esencia del otro, Sebastián sonrió maliciosamente y nos tomó a Alois y a mi de la mano mientras caminábamos hasta el cuarto de baño de su habitación, nos metimos los tres juntos en la ducha pero en un instante Sebastián estaba detrás mio mientras lamía mi cuello y se enterraba profundamente en mi mientras Alois se arrodillaba frente a mi tomando mi miembro y lamiéndolo. Sin poder evitarlo llegué al orgasmo quedando débil en el proceso, por su parte Sebastián y Alois me ayudaron a salir de la ducha, me envolvieron en una toalla y me recostaron en la cama, a mi parecer todo lo que hacían era muy exagerado, me trataban como a una joya preciosa.

Sebastián y Alois se pusieron la ropa que traían cuando llegamos. Yo traté de vestirme pero Sebastián y Alois intervinieron, me quitaron la ropa de las manos y me volvieron a recostar en la cama.

-Oigan estoy bien, me puedo cambiar yo solo- declaré un poco frustrado

-Claro que puedes, pero preferiríamos hacerlo nosotros- dijo Sebastián colocando una mano en su pecho

-¿Porqué?- cuestioné

-Porque...- Alois con sus dedos comenzó a recorrerme el pecho y el vientre- porque eres hermoso- dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada muy pasionales

Sus palabras me sonrojaron, no estaba acostumbrado a que me dijeran esa clase de cosas y mucho menos mis amigos

-Te queremos, te amamos y te idolatramos Ciel, tu eres nuestro dueño- dijo Sebastián acariciándome la mejilla suavemente

-Yo no quiero que me pertenezcan- dije un poco excitado por las caricias de Alois y Sebastián

-Pero nosotros queremos pertenecerte, queremos ser tuyos y que tu seas nuestro- dijo Alois acariciándome más sensualmente...

Esto era algo indebido pero no me encontraba con las fuerzas como para debatirles porque muy dentro de mi sabía que yo también los quería y que quería pertenecer a ellos.

Me limité a dejar que me siguieran acariciando mientras les regalaba mis suspiros de placer. No sabía que nos esperaba en un futuro pero mientras los tres estuviéramos unidos nada nos afectaría.


End file.
